Demon in the Spark
by AwkwardToffee
Summary: Laxus resigned from Fairy Tail, leaving everyone in the dark as to why he left. A year after, he returned but not as what they expected. It all began with a plan set out by the Master and Gildarts, the demon girl he was forced to befriend, and the deception that lies in it. [Slowburn teenage Miraxus up to after the manga]


SUMMARY: Laxus resigned from Fairy Tail, leaving everyone in the dark as to why he left. A year after, he returned but not as what they expected. It all began with a plan set out by the Master and Gildarts, the demon girl he was forced to befriend, and the deception that lies in it. [Teenage Miraxus up to after the manga]

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Demon in the Spark

Chapter 1: Summoning

* * *

\- September, X793. Magnolia –

The day before the anniversary of Acnologia's defeat, Fairy Tail was on a roll again, and by that it meant in-fighting and merry-making as usual. Surprisingly, the preparations for the big celebration tomorrow was already finished that morning. Decors have been placed, food and alcohol have been restocked, and everyone was so hyped up and in high spirits for the party. Mirthful and cheery were the guild's unified mood that day.

If only there wasn't a thunderstorm outside, it would have been perfect. Almost.

The cause of it certainly wasn't the blond man who just stepped inside the guild coming from his S-class mission. Although the loud roaring thunder a second ago might have been his doing. Everyone turned their heads to Laxus and welcomed him back. He only grunted in return and strolled towards the table where his team, the Raijinshuu, was waiting for him. They seemed more pleased than usual to see him return.

However, there was always _that_ one person who's more than excited to see him.

"LAXUUUUS!" Natsu jumped from his table, his fists in flames, about to strike the lightning mage. "FIGHT ME!"

Just as Natsu's fist was about to hit the man, Laxus only stepped aside a little and delivered a swift punch to his stomach. The blond man didn't even put much force on it. The way Natsu propelled to him with his fire magic caused more damage than his punch by itself. With that, the fire dragon slayer sprawled dead on the floor in an instant, and except for Lucy who only dragged his body across the hall, the rest of the crowd laughed at his mindless charging.

Laxus sighed inwardly. Natsu never changed a bit ever since. _What a moron._

"I'll pass." He said to the fire mage a little too late. Before he made his way to his team, another voice called out to him.

"Laxus!"

It was Mirajane. The demon mage was waving at him from the bar. The sight of her made the blond man remember to give the guild's share of reward money from his job. He decided to drop by the bar towards the woman first, handing her the jewels. He sat down on the bar stool and rested his arm casually on the countertop, facing Mira. She looked delightful to see him and he felt the same too.

His team could wait.

"You've returned." Mira beamed at him. "You came back just in time."

Laxus quirked a brow, clueless to what she just said. "Time for what?" he asked, to which the white-haired barmaid chuckled. She inched a little closer to him, both her arms crossed on the countertop.

"Silly, tomorrow's the first anniversary."

"First anniversary?" It got him confused at first, then looking around the guild hall, he saw paper decors plastered almost everywhere. The whole place looked like it's been cleaned too. Laxus glanced back at the woman in front of him wearing a proud smile on her face. She probably forced everyone to do her own bidding, he thought. Since Erza and his grandfather didn't seem to be present at the moment, the leadership role for all the cleanup most likely fell to the demon.

His eyes also didn't fail to see the devilish undertones kept in that sweet smile of hers. He smirked in amusement as one quick look from Mirajane across the hall, where a brawl was getting out of hand, froze everyone on their spots.

 _Heh. Must have crapped the shit out of those idiots._

"Hn, so that's why." Laxus said nonchalantly, masking his amusement.

Mira only giggled and asked, "You'll have the usual?"

He nodded and left the bar to where his team was seated.

"Laxus," Freed greeted him first. "How was the job?"

The lightning mage took his own chair and sat down. "Too easy. Didn't break a sweat."

"As expected of Laxus." Ever fawned as she clasped her hands in admiration. "He's a real man."

"You mean Elfman?" Bickslow quipped which quickly irritated the fairy woman. It also didn't help that his little totem dolls kept humming the name of the beast soul mage.

Finally at her limit, which only took a few seconds, Ever hit Bickslow with her fan and scoffed in annoyance. "Leave that big oaf out of this! I don't have anything to do with him!"

Laxus and Freed only watched their interaction with little to no interest. While it was enjoyable at first to rile up the only female of their team in her 'secret-but-not-so-secret' affair with Elfman, both thought the act was getting old. Everyone in the guild knew of their relationship. Honestly, there was no need to deny it.

Poor Elfman.

The two shared a look with each other in agreement and decided to just ignore the bickering going on beside them.

"So tell us what happened." Freed said. Closing his eyes and arms folded, Laxus was ready to speak when the door suddenly banged open.

"Huh?"

It revealed a messenger frog from the magic council, standing on the entrance. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to the newcomer.

"Greetings, wizards of Fairy Tail." The frog started, her shrilly voice loud and commanding. "I am a messenger from the Magic Council. I was sent here to this guild to escort Laxus Dreyar to Era."

"Laxus?" All the attention then was spun towards the lightning mage who stood up from his corner, walking closer to the frog.

He was already in front of the messenger when he spoke, "I'm here. For what business?"

"Jura Neekis-sama wishes to speak to you. In private." The frog replied as her bulgy eyes looked up at the man in question.

Laxus knitted his eyebrows.

 _Jura? What does he want from me this time? Don't tell me it's about that invitation again._

The lightning dragon slayer crossed his arms. He grumbled lowly and said, "He should've come here instead." With a scoff, he added, "That old man had the nerve to order me around. Who does he think he is?"

The messenger frog gawked at him, feeling her cold sweat trickle down from her temple. This gruff man she was talking to was speaking to one of the great wizard saints as if they weren't the big bosses of the magic world. And so offhandedly and discourteous to boot. No one could ever do that in Era…even among the magic councilors.

Fairy Tail sure do live to its reputation.

Laxus stared down at the frog. His golden-orange eyes seemed to glow whenever lightning lit up on the sky. "If that's all, you can tell him to shove it until tomorrow. I ain't got the time to go there right now."

The frog gulped, trying her best not to get intimidated by the towering man even though deep inside she was scared shitless. The last time she'd been sent here was many years ago, when a guild member named Erza Scarlet was ordered to be summoned due to criminal counts of property damage. That woman paled in comparison to this Laxus fellow though. With a menacing scar and an annoyed expression on his face, he looked like he could snap the frog's throat easily into two.

 _H-How could this man refuse Jura-sama like that?_

Before the lightning mage could step away, she shakily reached to her sling bag and took out an envelope. She croaked out in a low, hushed tone, "J-Jura-sama foresaw you would not come voluntarily. This letter is for you."

Laxus took the envelope and read the letter in silence. As his eyes laid upon the message, his expression turned into genuine shock, his mouth parting slightly. Those who were watching the scene got curious. It wasn't every day that they get to witness the lightning dragon slayer stare dumbfounded at a piece of paper.

"What's this all about? You in trouble or something?" Gray tried to peek at the letter, however blue flames engulfed the paper before he managed to read its contents. The Raijinshuu too, noticed how tensed their leader was.

The three stood up from their seats and approached their leader. Freed called him out. "Laxus—"

"Fine. I'll go." Laxus conceded.

"Eh? But going to Era would probably take 2 to 3 days at least. And you'll surely miss the party!" Bickslow argued, tongue lolling to the side. His dolls circling around were him chanting, "Party! Party! Boss!"

"He's right, you know." Ever said, her arms on her hips. "Couldn't it wait whatever you're asked for until the party's over?"

"We'll come along with you if you want." Freed offered.

Laxus swiftly responded, "No. You three stay here."

"We're your bodyguards. It's only natural that we accompany you wherever—"

"That's an order." The lightning mage commanded, his voice stern and motive unreadable as he sent a dangerous look at his team. The three instantly froze, knowing there wasn't any room for their insistence. Laxus saw this and inwardly regretted his action. It has been a while since he used that kind of tone to his close friends.

But he couldn't help it. No one but him must attend to this…unsettling matter.

All eyes and ears were on him now. Laxus could feel their stares at the back of his head.

"Mira." He looked at the woman from his shoulder. He could see she was listening to the conversation as well. _Good,_ he thought. "Tell gramps to stay out of this."

"O-okay." Mira reluctantly agreed, rubbing her necklace with her thumb. "You'll be back on time for tomorrow, right?"

There was a short pause before he replied. "Yeah." He shot her a quick smirk to reassure her that he'd keep his promise. Mira weakly smiled back at him, getting his message. Laxus returned his gaze up on the stormy sky. _Looks like the weather's gonna cooperate._

He began to step out, but the messenger frog raised both her sticky, padded hands in disagreement to what he said a while ago.

"P-Pardon me, but our transport would take us 3 days and—"

"No need for that." The blond man dismissed her. "I'll reach Era in about an hour or two."

And with that, he just vanished. Or rather, he shot up towards the sky as lightning, remnants of static electricity left behind on the spot where he was standing a second ago. The frog could feel her eyes about to pop in her surprise, but later on sighed heavily in relief that she wasn't going to share a ride home with the frightening man. She curtly excused herself before finally leaving the guild premises.

"…"

Ever shook her head in disapproval. "He should've asked the lady frog if she wanted to hitch a ride. After all, she traveled all the way from Era to get here."

"I don't think she's even gonna like it." Bickslow said. Freed remained silent, deep in thought. Unmistakably, that letter seemed important to Laxus to make him travel to Era in such a hurry. The expression on his face earlier when he gave his order was also a dead giveaway.

It bothered him.

The rune mage wasn't also the only one curious. Murmurs filled the guild hall as soon as Laxus left the building. "What was that all about?"

The Raijinshuu trio decided to hang out on the bar stools as they discussed what reasons could possibly be for Laxus to be summoned by the magic council. They didn't manage to hear that Jura was the one who called for the dragon slayer's presence.

"Did something happen on his last job?" inquired Ever.

Bickslow shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

Freed still was silent…though his arms were slowly starting to shake.

"O-Oi." Bickslow started, his arm about to pat his green-haired friend on the shoulder. Freed however, abruptly stood up as he slammed his palms on the countertop, comical tears pouring down his face. "I knew it! We should have accompanied him on that job! What if he blew something up? Like that town's train station last time?"

Ever, who was used to this scenario with Freed, added, "Or that one time when his lightning was sucked into a lacrima when he beat up some delinquents trying to steal his money?"

"What if the magic council's onto him this time?" Bickslow panicked. His dolls were also perturbed as they buzzed around the bar.

"Calm down, you guys." Witnessing their distress, Mira tried to pacify the three. They weren't listening to her though. She sighed softly.

 _Should I say it?_ She contemplated. _If it could make them calm…_

"Actually, Laxus—"

The barmaid got cut off though…by a scream coming from the other end of the hall.

"GUWAAAH!" Natsu's body shot up from the ground. He yelled, "LAXUS YOU BASTARD!" Fire once again began to surround his fist as he whipped his head around looking for the lightning dragon slayer. "WHERE IS HE? I WANT A REMATCH!"

He didn't get an immediate response, seeing everyone was kind of busy whispering to each other.

"What's up? Did something happened?" Natsu asked to no one in particular. It was Gray, in his naked glory, who answered him.

"Laxus went to the Magic Council."

"…"

"WHAAAAT?! LAXUS GOT ARRESTED?!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs, loud enough for everyone to hear. He ran around like a maniac panicking, his fire-infused arms flailing over his head. His panic quickly turned into anger though as he felt the need to 'rescue' the guy like that time with Erza. "THOSE DAMN MAGIC COUNCIL! THEY'RE GONNA GET IT THIS TIME!"

Luckily for the guild, Gray managed to grab the pinkette's scarf before he could take off.

"No, you're not gonna cross dress again and storm in there you big dumbass." The ice mage continued, "He just went there 'cause he was summoned. At least that's what we heard."

Natsu calmed down a bit after hearing that. His fire swiftly died down and he sat down the floor, sulking like a child. "Tch. How could he go away when he still owes me a fight."

"Uhh, he just punched you when he stepped in here a while ago. Or did you forget about that?" Lucy looked down at him, straight-faced.

Natsu went to where the Raijinshuu was and asked them, "He's not really in trouble, is he?" When he got no reply as the three were still on their own worlds worrying about their idol, the pinkette turned to Mira.

Mira shook her head and let out a smile. "I don't think he is."

"I agree. I heard the messenger said Jura-san was looking for him." Wendy chimed in as she approached the group, coming from the room adjacent to the bar.

"Wendy!" Freed called out to her. "Is it true?"

The sky dragon slayer nodded. Freed took her word for it, trusting the young girl's sharp sense of hearing.

"If it's Jura-san, I don't think it's anything bad." The blue-haired girl reassured them.

"…I guess so."

"Why would Jura ask for Laxus though?" Gray interjected.

Mira smiled from the background while the small crowd gathered in front of her pondered over Laxus in silence. Then, Natsu realized something. The fire mage's face lit up as slammed his clenched fist on his open palm, earning his friends' attention to him.

"I get it now!" He exclaimed.

 _I wonder what it is this time..._ Lucy tiredly asked herself, not fully trusting what the pinkette's about to say.

"That Jura wants a rematch with Laxus!"

 _I knew it…_ the celestial mage thought, resisting the urge to face-palm herself. She glanced over her friends, hoping they wouldn't buy Natsu's words.

But they did.

"What? A rematch?" Bickslow and Ever reacted fast. Freed was slightly stunned at the thought. "Why would he want a rematch?"

Gray considered it for a moment before commenting, "Well, beating a wizard saint in front of thousands wouldn't look good for the other side's image. Especially if you're a member of the magic council."

"You guys…" Lucy started. "I don't think that's—"

"Laxus-san sure is amazing." Wendy chimed in, smiling at Mira.

 _Not you too, Wendy…_ Lucy whined inwardly.

The celestial mage exhaled deeply, attempting to cut off whatever Natsu started, "I'm telling you guys, that doesn't seem to be—"

"UWOOH!" The fire dragon slayer's body slightly shook as he charged up his magic again on his body. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" His throat was letting out spurts of flame as he roared in excitement. Soon he began to march off the hall, eyes all set on his destination. Before he could step outside though, Gray grabbed his scarf again, almost choking the pinkette to a halt.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" He frowned at Natsu as he dragged his body back to the bar. Natsu wriggled to escape.

"I can't let this pass! I'm gonna go there and mop the floor with them while they're at it!"

"You idiot! You can't just go there and make a scene!"

"'Ya can't stop me Lucy!"

Getting tired of Natsu's fit, Gray threw the fire dragon slayer towards Cana's empty barrels at the corner of the hall.

"What was that for, Gray?!" Natsu shot back, sporting a red bump on the top of his head.

Gray glared back at him, his voice taunting. "Dumbass. What makes you think you're on their level, when you can't even beat my record?" They both head-butted each other before jumping a feet back.

"Wanna go at it then, Ice Princess? I'll let you be the warm-up!" Natsu smirked, his flames blazing hot on his arms. He leaped towards the ice mage.

Already in his ice-make stance, Gray returned the gesture. "Cool your jets with this, Flame Brain!"

"Here we go again." Lucy sweat dropped.

Before the two's magic attacks could connect and possibly wreck the guild hall once again, the door abruptly opened.

The sight of the red-haired woman on the doorway quickly froze Natsu and Gray in fear midair.

"E-Erza!" They squeaked.

Everyone also held their breaths.

"You two…" Heavy footsteps were the only sound heard in the guild hall.

"My, my." Mira chuckled.

"W-Wait, Erza." Gray raised his hand defensively. Natsu could only gulp in terror. "We weren't—"

Before the two could even explain themselves, they blacked out from the red-head's beating.

…

* * *

"I see."

Erza said as she drank her special tea prepared by Mirajane. She was casually eating her souvenir cake on the bar while Wendy, Lucy and the Raijinshuu told her the story about Laxus' sudden trip to Era.

The armored mage nodded knowingly.

"Perhaps he has decided. After all, it would be good if our guild could have two wizard sai—"

She immediately froze.

Everyone at the bar seemed to have heard her though, except for Gray and Natsu who were just lying dead on the floor beside her feet. Lucy and Wendy wore shocked expression on their faces while the Raijinshuu only blinked at her. Their reactions were a second delayed and soon they gawked at the armored mage.

"W-What did you just say?!"

Erza swiftly avoided eye contact, nervously staring down at her strawberry dessert while stammering out, "O-oh, I…uhh…g-gotta finish my cake…"

"You're still a terrible liar, Erza." Mira giggled, amused at her former rival. Her remark confirmed the crowd's suspicions.

"Is it really true?!"

Erza silently cursed at herself for blurting it out. She sighed. "It's supposed to be a secret." She then looked at the smiling woman behind the bar. "Mira, you knew about this, didn't you?"

"All I know is that Master received some letters a few weeks ago from the council regarding Laxus."

"And?"

"It looks like they're considering giving a Wizard Saint title to him."

WHAT?!"

Everyone present turned their heads to them, all curious about the chatter brewing over the bar regarding the lightning mage. Good thing for them, Natsu and Gray had just woken up from their uncomfortable nap just in time to overhear Mira's words.

The ice mage quickly sat up. "Laxus is…"

"LAXUS IS GOING TO BE A WIZARD SAINT?!" yelled Natsu, totally staggered.

All the guild members gasped at the sudden news, their jaws hitting the floor in shock.

"Oi, oi…" Macao shot up from his seat, his drink spilling in the process.

"D-Don't tell me…" stuttered Wakaba. Soon, the guild started gossiping again, louder this time than earlier.

"Is that the reason why he went to Era?"

"Laxus got…accepted as a Wizard Saint?"

"That guy?"

"M-Monster…"

"Man!"

"Is it true?"

"N-No way…"

"…"

The thought that there'll be another wizard saint in the guild stunned everyone at their tables. It was Cana however who broke everyone's stupor.

"BRING OUT THE BOOZE!"

Almost immediately, the whole crowd erupted into a cheer.

"This is probably why he doesn't want anyone to know about this," commented Lucy, ducking down below the countertop to avoid getting hit by beer bottles and wooden mugs being thrown around the hall. She sobbed comically as all their hard work cleaning up was gone to waste. Though Mira didn't seem to mind when she looked up at her. Mira after all was the one in charge of keeping the guild spotless for tomorrow's party. The demon mage only smiled down at her with a look saying, ' _it can't be helped'_. Lucy sank down further before returning her gaze at the rowdy bunch.

 _Leave it to Fairy Tail to find another reason to party early…_ She sweat dropped at that. Then her eyes darted to the people next to her.

 _Meanwhile, these guys…_

"He could have told us first, the Raijinshuu," exclaimed Freed, his fist pumped and shaky. Erza raised her hands to calm down the rune mage. His teammates agreed with him and started to hound on her for other details.

A few feet beside them was the ice and fire mage duo.

"Hey! Does that mean that if I beat Laxus in a fight, I'll be a Wizard Saint too?" asked Natsu. Gray scoffed in reply.

"You?" He looked at the pinkette from head to toe and sneered, "Not a fat chance."

"What was that you pervert?!"

"You heard me, pyromaniac!"

Another brawl had started between them. Lucy sighed in defeat as she carefully crawled out of the bar. _Those guys are hopeless._

At that very moment, the door opened again. This time, it was Master Makarov.

"What is all this ruckus about?" he asked, staring at his boisterous brats. The whole guild appeared to be in a festive mood. _Isn't the party supposed to be tomorrow?_

Just then, Natsu came running to him like a crazed man, fists engulfed with his fire magic. "Ji-chan! Fight me!"

"What?" exclaimed Makarov. Why would Natsu challenge him so randomly, he wondered. _Is that brat asking to get hurt?_ Before the fire dragon slayer could even land a hit, the old man enlarged his fist and pummeled the pinkette to the ground.

"What on Earthland is happening here?" He asked as he entered his guild. He glanced over at every table and it looked like everyone's getting high on alcohol. _Why are people celebrating this early?_

"L-Laxus…" Natsu weakly stuttered out, his hand shakily reaching out to Makarov, "G-Gonna be—" He plopped down on the floor. Dead.

"Hm?" _Did I hear it right? Laxus is back?_ His eyes searched the hall for his grandson but it seemed he wasn't around.

It was the least of his concern though. What was happening in his guild?

"Fairy Tail's gonna be a powerhouse!" shouted a random member, then his seatmate smacked him with a mug on the top of his head in return. "It's already one, you moron."

"What are those idiots spouting about?" Makarov muttered to himself.

"Master!" Elfman called him out. The old man turned his attention to the man. The man...who apparently had tears in his eyes. Makarov blinked and before he knew it, he was picked up by the beast soul mage in a tight, crushing hug. "Congratulations, Master!"

 _Wait what?_

Makarov squirmed in protest, "W-Wha—unhand me, you brat!"

Elfman did as he was told but only because he was hit by a fan on the back of his head by Ever.

"Don't spoil it, you buffoon. _He_ should be the one to tell him."

Confused. Makarov was confused. _What are all these dimwits saying?_

"I am getting confused. Can someone explain what is happening here?" He demanded.

Elfman answered him, "Laxus is—oww what did you hit me again for, huh?"

Ever sent him a glare, "I told you just a second ago. Don't just snub me! Or do I have to turn you into stone to get my point across?"

With that, the two started their daily bickering once more. Makarov was slowly getting irritated. _So this is about Laxus after all. What did that dolt did this time?_

The titan mage moved towards the bar to speak to Laxus' team. Freed and Bickslow were still sulking on their seats, face sullen. Makarov noticed their strange mood. He asked, "What is this about my idiot grandson?"

Freed didn't answer him immediately though as he was too absorbed on his own thoughts. "Shouldn't we be the first ones to know? Does he not trust us enough?" He muttered to no one, but Makarov managed to pick it up. Before he could repeat his question, Bickslow downed his beer in one go and banged the mug on the countertop, making the old man jolt in surprise.

"Gyahh I'm pissed right now but I can't help it! I'm so proud!"

"…"

 _W-What was that again?_ Makarov stared at the two. This was disturbing him a lot more than what he thought.

He cleared his throat. "Freed, Bickslow—"

"Master!" cried Freed, surprising the old man once more with another spontaneous bear hug.

"W-what—let go of me!" Makarov wriggled to escape the embrace for the second time. What was with his shitty runts and hugs today?

"Be proud of Laxus, Master," said Freed, smiling ear to ear at the old man while wiping his own happy tears away.

Makarov could have returned the gesture…if he only knew what was up with everyone. Instead, a vein was threatening to burst as soon as he heard that name again.

"What are you all saying? What's this about Laxus?"

"He is—" The rune mage cut himself off. Shaking his head, he continued, "No, I shouldn't be the one to say this."

"Hey, do you think we should surprise him too? We could probably reach Era if we rush to the train station now." Bickslow suggested to Freed.

Makarov gawked at what he heard. "Era? What are you—"

"We cannot! We're under strict orders to remain here in the guild." Freed replied rather defiantly.

"Considering he's also in lightning form, we'll never cross paths." Evergreen added, leaving a beat-up Elfman on a corner.

"Oi—" Makarov got cut off again.

"Still, the boss owes us big time."

"I know."

"Oi—"

"He shouldn't have kept this from us."

Makarov frowned. Grumbling how he was being blatantly ignored, he walked past over the three, in need of a straight man to answer him directly. Mira was his usual first choice but she seemed to be in the kitchen. Then his eyes caught the red-head mage finishing her cake rather peacefully at the other end of the bar. _Finally,_ he groaned to himself.

"Erza!" He called her out. "Explain this at once!"

The armored mage flinched at the voice. "M-Master." She shakily turned her head to the old man approaching. She dropped the piece of cake she scooped on her fork, nervous about getting caught eavesdropping on Master and Laxus' conversation at the office last week. Even though it was only an accident…

"This is about Laxus, did I hear it right?"

"W-well…" She stuttered.

"I am waiting." Makarov narrowed his eyes. He was actually impatient when he said that. Erza sighed in defeat, thinking there was no getting away from this.

"I wasn't here when it happened. Laxus was summoned to be at Era."

"The magic council?" Makarov was surprised. "Why would they want him? Are you sure they're not asking for me?"

"Jura-san specifically asked for him," replied Wendy.

"Jura, huh?" Then he paused. "D-don't tell me…"

Everyone turned to look at their Master, eagerly waiting to confirm the rumor.

"DID HE GOT ARRESTED FOR BLOWING UP BUILDINGS OR TRAINS ON HIS LAST JOB?!" He screamed, clutching the remaining hair he got on his head in panic. "AND YOU'RE ALL CELEBRATING FOR IT?!"

Most of the crowd shared a look with one another.

"What're you talking about, jii-chan?" asked Natsu. He had woken up again and sauntered towards the old man.

"We thought you already knew." Gray quipped.

"Laxus-san is going to be a Wizard Saint, right Master?" asked Wendy, beaming at Makarov. Her smile slowly faltered though as the old man suddenly burst into laughter at her remark. Everyone stared at their Master, the cheery mood gradually dying down. Soon, it was only Makarov's laughs which filled the hall.

"That's a good one, Wendy." It took a while to catch his breath as he forced himself not to start laughing again. "Who? Who told you that?"

Gray pointed his finger at his friend. "It was Erza."

"G-Gray." Erza frowned at him.

"Oh, Master. You're here." Mira greeted him, already finished what she was doing in the kitchen. "Have you already heard about Laxus? Aren't you supposed to be there also? Today is the induction ceremony, right?"

Makarov froze. "H-Hold on a minute. What induction—"

Mira pouted at him. "Master, I told you there was a follow-up letter from the council a few days ago."

Everyone's ears were all focused to the demon mage and their Master.

"You didn't read it, did you?"

"N-No." Makarov's eyes widened. "Then does that mean…that..."

Mira chuckled sheepishly at him.

Truth be told, Makarov was quite conflicted with Laxus being a Wizard Saint. It wasn't because he didn't want to acknowledge his grandson's growth as a mage and as a person overall. Laxus truly has changed for the better over the course of time and it has shown numerous times when he jumped in unconditionally to save his 'family'. While there were rifts that threatened to drift them apart in the past, Makarov was more than content right now. He was proud of what his grandson has become despite everything that happened.

He was a little afraid though. Deep inside, he couldn't resist the gnawing fear inside him that Laxus might get drunk in power and status once more.

Moreover, the thought of seeing his arrogant grandson seating alongside him at the yearly meetings…

"N-No way…" Makarov felt his spirit leave his body as he plopped down to the floor with a soft thud.

...

* * *

\- The Magic Council. National Branch -

Jura Neekis was busy preparing tea when a loud rumbling of thunder was heard all throughout the building. Every non-mage employee flinched at the roaring sound, wondering to themselves how a thunderstorm suddenly appeared when it was so sunny just a while ago. The rock mage only smiled in amusement at their confusion whenever that comment came around in his office.

It had been an hour since the unusual barrage of lightning rained down on Era.

A crackling of electricity reverberating the room was all the warning he got. His guest has arrived.

"I figured you'd be here in a flash, Laxus," said Jura, not giving him a glance as he stirred his tea. "Good thing I left the window open, hm?"

Leaning on the wall beside the window, Laxus opened his eyes and glared menacingly at the man who called for him.

"Cut to the chase old man. I didn't waste my time going here to just chat and drink tea with you." Then he growled lowly, voice almost venomous. "Where did you get that name?"

"Straight to the point, I see." Jura sipped his tea before he rose from his seat. He promptly removed the layers of his clothing, making the blond man widen his eyes just a fraction.

On Jura's back was a number code embossed on his skin. Laxus knew what it meant.

"Small world."

He took a chair and sat down opposite to the older man fixing his clothes.

"Care for some tea?" offered Jura.

Laxus folded his arms. "Beer would be nice."

Jura got up and walked towards his mini kitchen on the next room while Laxus waited in silence. He tossed a can to him. Laxus muttered a thanks.

After downing his drink, he asked, "Is that the only reason why I'm here?"

"I called you out here to return a belonging."

Laxus raised a brow.

"A belonging?"

Jura nodded, his expression solemn. "After Zeref's defeat a year ago, the Magic Council decided to tie up all the loose ends relating to the black mage and his cults. Anything that's connected to the Balam Alliance."

Laxus listened intently. Fairy Tail already destroyed the Balam Alliance. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"A month ago, the squad assigned to investigate Oracion Seis' activities managed to track down one of their former hideouts." Jura paused. "It was a laboratory hidden at one of the borders of Desierto and Bellum."

When the lightning mage made no reaction, he inquired, "You're aware of Brain's former status as the head of the magic development bureau, am I correct?"

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "Get to the point."

Jura pulled out a file from the drawer. He pushed it across the table towards Laxus. Laxus only stared at the worn-out document. His golden-orange eyes unconsciously traced the specks of dried blood splattered on the cover. That faint, familiar scent out of the sudden triggered a memory. His chest suddenly throbbed and breathing became difficult for him.

"Are you alright?" Jura asked, seeing how Laxus' face gradually paled at the sight of that file.

"Yeah." Laxus breathed out, his palm pressed over his scar on his right eye. "Just…remembered something." He then grabbed the document from the table. Without looking at Jura, he asked, "Did you read it?"

Jura didn't answer him. Laxus took that as a yes.

 _Tch. Magic council sticking their noses to other people's business. I see now why gramps hated their guts._

"There's more to it inside," said the rock mage. The blond man flipped it open.

His eyes widened at the first thing he saw. He grabbed the piece of paper safely tucked between the crumply pages.

"T-This is…"

Words couldn't express his disbelief. Laxus cast a glance at the rock mage, demanding an explanation.

"It was there when we found the file." Jura stood up from his seat and moved towards the window, eyeing the swirl of warm colors painted on the sky. The thunderstorm caused by the mage behind him was long gone.

"I've already confirmed it with the higher ups. They acknowledge it." Jura looked over his shoulder, "It's up to you now, Laxus."

"…"

The lightning dragon slayer made no sound. When he returned his gaze on what was written on the paper…

The mission. And the client...

He already has decided.

"I'll take it. A 100-year quest."

...

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hey wow it's a new story. Yeah, this fic has been stuck in my mind for almost three months now. This is actually the first Miraxus story that I typed in my laptop. Whispers of the Heart (WoH) was third in the line-up. I got inspired to flesh it out and publish it first. The reason is…WoH is a much lighter, good-feels fic than this. But the amount of headcanons and brainstorming in this story surely surpasses WoH.

This first chapter really made me struggle. I'm not (yet) good with smooth narration and probably humor as well, so if there's something weird to the ears and if it isn't too much of a bother, kindly (!) put it in the review. I live for constructive criticisms. Again, my first language isn't English. If you have any other reactions too, don't hesitate. : )

Last note…the summary might seem a bit dark, but there'll be some comedy, fluff moments, and definitely heart-wrenching scenes! Slowburn. This fic is my own answer to all the mystery questions that I have regarding Laxus' life (e.g. who's Laxus' mother and why isn't she around, why did Ivan got excommunicated and why the heck is he evil, what's the deal with child Laxus' magic, etc.) and of course his pre-manga relationship with Mira. Yeah, I guess it'll take me a long time to finish this.

Next one is shorter, but it has Miraxus. : )

-Awkward Toffee


End file.
